<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lawyers trump Troopers by HarvieKuuun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939627">Lawyers trump Troopers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvieKuuun/pseuds/HarvieKuuun'>HarvieKuuun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvieKuuun/pseuds/HarvieKuuun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pinnacle of masculinity, Murphy Braun, dominates yet another victim's wife. This time the victim is Tony Andrews. Thank you for the kind $1,100 commission from Murphy Braun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lawyers trump Troopers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murphy Braun was the pinnacle of manliness. A true god in human form. His charisma was unmatched, his intelligence unparalleled, his skill in court was universally renowned. Was it any surprise that no woman was a match for his seductive prowess? </p>
<p>Truly, Murphy had stolen the women of many a man. It was something of a pastime for him. He had stolen the Angel from Pred. He had taken Edna on Eugene's very bed. Used Sean Tinker's mother right in his own living room. Roasted Bryce's lamb in the street. Loved Uchiha's lover right in front of him.</p>
<p>Truly, he was an unstoppable force. And yet, for a time, he met his match. Torah Andrews was originally unresponsive to his wiles. It took months, months of constant work and effort. But he did it. He was in bed with Torah Andrews, the very bed that she slept with her husband. The very husband who was the cause of her infidelity. His weakness, his obsession with work, his inattentiveness. Without them, Murphy would have been unable to work his magic upon a woman as strong as Torah. But her husband was weak. He was a workaholic. He was inattentive. And this gave Murphy the opening he needed.</p>
<p>Torah's eyelids fluttered as she gazed at her new lover. "Oh Murphy, you're just so big. So much bigger than my good-for-nothing husband. Honestly. you make him look positively tiny. He could never satisfy me like you do. He's never even around, to help me with..."</p>
<p>She was cut off by a finger to her lips, silencing her. Murphy looked deep into her eyes, his alluring gaze becoming her whole world. </p>
<p>"No more talking about that useless man. You're my woman now. And don't call me Murphy. It's still Mr. Braun to you."</p>
<p>Torah could feel her heart quake under the commanding words. "Yes, Mr. Braun. Of course, Mr. Braun. I'm yours, now and forever."</p>
<p>Murphy nodded. Another woman submitted. Another woman his. All was as it should be.</p>
<p>The peaceful lull in activity between sessions of vigorous lovemaking was interrupted by the sound of the front door to the Andrews house opening. Torah's eyes, previously glazed over with lust, suddenly became alert as she turned to Murphy in a panic.</p>
<p>"Oh no! That could only be one person! My husband! I didn't think he'd be home at this time, he usually just spends the day at work! Mur- Mr. Braun, you need to hide, please, if he finds you he'll-"</p>
<p>Murphy once again silenced her, this time with a cool and unworried gaze.</p>
<p>"He'll do nothing. The man is weak, you and I both know it. It's why you crave better. You crave more. You crave me."</p>
<p>Torah could only stare at the figure of unabashed arrogance and confidence who was in bed with her. He truly felt no fear as her husband, who would be armed and distraught, walked through the house. From the sounds of it, his footsteps were getting louder, and soon he would. </p>
<p>"Torah? Honey? Are you home?" The tired voice of Trooper Andrews rang out through the newly broken household. It was obvious just from the tone the man was exhausted. You could tell that, behind his tough facade, he was being broken by the job of being a trooper. </p>
<p>Murphy gave a pointed look to Torah, who hesitated, before calling out. "Uhm... Yes, Tony, I'm in here."</p>
<p>The sound of footsteps got louder, and the door to the bedroom opened, revealing an exhausted Tony Andrews.</p>
<p>The sight before him, to his mind, was horrific. His wife, naked in bed with another man. In his bed. With the room stinking of sex. And the man was... the man was...</p>
<p>Murphy Braun. </p>
<p>A man who had destroyed him multiple times in the court room. The bane of the PD's existence. A man who had done the impossible, multiple times. A man that Tony had always been envious of, for his stunning good looks and charming charisma, as well as extreme talent.</p>
<p>And Murphy was in bed with his wife. Smirking at him. Laughing at him. Mocking him. </p>
<p>Tony's hand went for his gun, still loaded for safety. With a somewhat sloppy draw, his hands shaking from the mental turmoil, he aimed at the lawyer.</p>
<p>"Murphy... You, you, you son of a bitch. I- I'll k-k-k-kill you! I'll f-f-f-ucking k-k-kill you!" Tony's stutter was getting more and more apparent as his stress levels raised, and the shaking of his hands had gotten so bad that he could barely aim.</p>
<p>Murphy simply smiled, slowly unwrapping his arms for Torah's shoulders. He casually got out of bed, showing off his glorious nude form, and walked towards the distraught trooper. </p>
<p>Tony's eyes, despite himself, were drawn downwards to look at Murphy's manhood. 'How... How was he so big!?' Tony could scarcely believe the massive size displayed before him but pushed it out of his mind as he brought his eyes back up to Murphy's sculpted face, now just a foot away.</p>
<p>"I-I-I'm going to fucking do it. I'm going to-to-to kill you. D-D-D-Don't think I won't."</p>
<p>Murphy simply smirked, seemingly uncaring about the weapon of death pointed at him.</p>
<p>"We both know you won't, Andrews. You're weak. It's obvious to everyone, I knew it from the first time I laid eyes on your wimpy form. You put on a strong front, but deep inside, you're a beta. And that's all you'll ever be."</p>
<p>Tony's eyes flashed with rage. "A-a-and I suppose that makes you an a-a-a-alpha? H-h-huh? Y-You think you're a b-b-big man?" He flinched slightly at his own wording, eyes glancing downwards for a split second.</p>
<p>Murphy watched as Tony's eyes took in his masculinity, and he let out a low laugh. </p>
<p>"I think we both know I'm a Big Man, Tony. But you're mistaken on my being an alpha."</p>
<p>With a casual wave of his hand, Murphy pushed Tony's gun away. The Trooper didn't have the willpower to resist.</p>
<p>"I'm not AN alpha. I'm THE Alpha. The alpha male of Los Santos. The Top Dog. And you? What are you, a trooper? No. You're nothing. Just another beta to crush under my feet. But you know what? I don't think you're even worth crushing. So I'll give you something. A gift, let's say, because of our history in court. Your incompetence has made it even easier to walk all over the PD in court. So here's what I'll do. I'll let you keep your wife, for now, as long as you behave. You can continue to play happy home, pretending all you want. But you'll never forget: She's mine. And, by extension, so are you. Goodbye, Trooper Andrews."</p>
<p>Murphy gives Andrews a pat on the back, before walking out the door to retrieve his clothes.</p>
<p>As soon as Murphy's gone, Andrews falls to his knees, weeping uncontrollably. He was done. His life, his work, his wife... All gone. Because he defied a god. A god in human form. It was all because he pissed off Murphy Braun.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>